


Ангел-хранитель

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Healing, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤПри мыслях о помощи в голове Дерека всплывал один-единственный образ. Стайлз, его ангел-хранитель. Стайлз… это имя оседало на языке вкусом пепла и гари. Стайлз, чертов ублюдок, который то и дело норовит сунуть свой нос не в свое дело.





	Ангел-хранитель

ㅤДерек утопал в снегу, чувствуя, как тот неприятно забивается под одежду, леденя кожу. И, будто ему было мало этих сугробов, сверху, мягко кружа, сыпались новые хлопья снега. Пока еще белоснежные, не запачканные. Вот только, касаясь Дерека, они приобретали неприятный багряный оттенок.

ㅤВообще, Хейл, чудом сбежавший от охотников, и сам выглядел херово. Примерно, как оборотень, которого пытали несколько недель. Израненный, изможденный, пропитанный отравой от первой и до последней клеточки, потерявший себя в этом аду. Регенерация и волчьи уловки ему не помогали, не в этот раз. Да и будет ли следующий?

ㅤПри мыслях о помощи в голове Дерека всплывал один-единственный образ. Стайлз, его ангел-хранитель. Стайлз… это имя оседало на языке вкусом пепла и гари. Стайлз, чертов ублюдок, который то и дело норовит сунуть свой нос не в свое дело. Если бы не этот гребанный спаситель, то Дерек бы не мучился, не испытывал боли. Он умер бы в тот день, со своей семьей. Но Стайлз спас Дерека тогда, спас Дерека после схватки с Питером, спас его еще примерно миллион раз.

ㅤИ пока Хейл находился в плену, пока охотники измывались над его телом, впрыскивая отраву, разрезая на части, Дерек испытывал мучительное удовольствие. Ведь там, в подвале оплота борцов со сверхъестественным, эта пернатая задница не могла его почувствовать и найти. А теперь, когда он сбежал, Дерек едва переставлял ноги и упорно шел вперед, опасаясь не столько охотников, сколько Стайлза. Потому что он найдет, обязательно найдет, и подлатает Дерека, при этом не замолкая ни на секунду.

ㅤХейл слишком устал. Его силы не то, что на исходе, их в принципе не осталось. Они ушли в показатель с огромным знаком минуса. Волк внутри давно смолк, смирившись с тем, что ему пришел конец. Самому Дереку оставалось не многим больше. Минута, час, едва ли сутки. Отползти бы подальше от этих остервенелых мясников, чтобы отойти в мир иной на природе. У какой-нибудь сосны или замерзшей речушки. Господи, да даже в гребанном сугробе, лишь бы все оставили его, наконец, в покое.

ㅤДерек был готов к смерти. Он жаждал упасть в ее ледяные объятия, забыться в безмятежном и вечном сне. Сне, в котором не будет боли потерь, не будет горечи разлуки, не будет пыток. Лишившись сил, он рухнул на ближайшую снежную насыпь, ощущая, как острая кромка льда, на которую он завалился, впивается стеклянным крошевом в кожу. Но Дереку было наплевать, потому что его сердце в предвкушении замерло. Вот он — миг его свободы. Его смерть. Его успокоение. Его…

ㅤ— Вот это тебя занесла нелегкая, хмуроволк, — раздался веселый голос Стайлза. — Еле тебя нашел и, смотри-ка, едва не облажался. В мою смену никто не помрет, слышишь? Держись, чувак.

ㅤДерек почувствовал теплые, чуть шершавые руки и привычное покалывание целебной магии его ангела-хранителя. Только он не ощущал радости или облегчения, у него не было сил, чтобы зарычать или разозлиться. Единственная эмоция, на которую он оказался способен, та самая эмоция, которой не смогли добиться даже охотники, истязавшие его неделями, — слезы. Жалкие, никчемные слезы. Проявление его слабости и отчаяния. Потому что Стайлз не отпустит его никогда. Будет снова и снова возвращать в этот гнилой и пустой мир, в котором Дереку, по сути, нет места.

ㅤ— Хей, все хорошо, хмуроволк! Я рядом. Старина Стайлз позаботится о тебе. Видишь, раны потихоньку затягиваются.Сейчас боль отпустит.

ㅤДерек вдыхал морозный воздух, снег забивал ему ноздри, возвращая обоняние и позволяя учуять весь спектр окружающих его запахов. Кровь, отдающая металлом и аконитом, вонь разложения, источаемая его собственной плотью, и запах Стайлза, напоминающий одновременно теплый весенний день и домашнюю, уютную обстановку. Дерек ненавидел этот запах, он бы скорее предпочел вдыхать гниль и грязь подвалов, в которых провел последние недели.

ㅤ— Вот видишь, даже следов почти не останется, ни единого шрама.

ㅤДерек знал об этом. Своевременное и полноценное исцеление тела: с ангельской магией даже волчьей регенерации не сравниться. Вот только Стайлз способен залечить лишь бренную плоть, но не разум, пылающий в агонии. Ему не вытравить воспоминаний последних недель, которые Дерек провел у охотников. Его магия не подарит утешение от боли утраты, от всего того дерьма, которое валится на Дерека, как из рога изобилия. Только здоровое тело и израненная, страдающая душа.

ㅤ— Думаю, тебе лучше поспать, большой парень, — заботливо выдохнул Стайлз, мягко касаясь указательным пальцем виска Дерека, чтобы тот уснул крепким сном без сновидений. — Ну, а теперь можно и домой, правда?

ㅤСтайлз улыбнулся и подхватил оборотня на руки, как принцессу. Хотя по внешнему виду и не скажешь — обычный жилистый пацан, который помер-то лет в семнадцать, с тех пор таким и остался, но силы ему не занимать.

***

ㅤ— Привет, бро! — улыбнулся Стайлз, присаживаясь у барной стойки.

ㅤ— Ты уверен, что встреча здесь такая уж хорошая идея? — уточнил Скотт, боязливо оглядываясь.

ㅤ— Не боись, чувак, ты же у нас примерный ангелок без нареканий. Ничего такого не случится, если ты посидишь со мной пару часов в обычном человеческом баре.

ㅤСкотт пристально посмотрел на друга.

ㅤ— Стайлз, ты выглядишь все так же скверно. Совсем похудел и синяки под глазами. Ты вообще высыпаешься?

ㅤ— Ну, мам, ну еще пять минуточек, — передразнил тот, — остынь, Скотти. Я не один из твоих подопечных, и мне уже достаточно столетий, чтобы считать меня взрослым совершеннолетним парнем, окей? Просто Дерек вляпался в очередное дерьмо, а мой локатор не мог определить его местоположение. Я только чувствовал испытываемую им боль, перетягивал на себя ту ее часть, которую удавалось захватить, и искал, искал, искал его. Как помешанный. Так что никакого мне сна, отдыха, еды и текилы. Кстати, о выпивке... — Стайлз отыскал взглядом бармена и сделал заказ, используя жесты.

ㅤ— Покажи мне свои крылья, — потребовал Скотт.

ㅤ— Отъебись, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Я встретился с тобой не для того, чтобы ты читал мне нотации или душеспасительные проповеди. Давай просто поболтаем, по-дружески, знаешь, что это такое? Мне не помешало бы отвлечься.

ㅤНо Скотт не слушал возмущений Стайлза. Он коснулся спины своего спутника и надавил на сплетение мышц, из которых произрастали крылья, призывая их. Огромные, сверкающие, они распахнулись, гордо покачиваясь.

ㅤ— Три черных пера! — воскликнул Скотт. — Целых три!

ㅤСтайлз безразлично пожал плечами, убирая крылья.

ㅤ— Это не твое дело, бро. Тем более я падший ангел, нарушивший все заветы ради смертного. Радуйся, что их всего три.

ㅤ— Это мое дело, Стайлз! Ты брат мне, гораздо больший брат, чем другие ангелы. Пойми же, я не хочу терять тебя! Да, ты оступился, но это произошло впервые за всю твою жизнь. Ты был праведником, и даже теперь ты все еще им остаешься.

ㅤСтайлз лишь презрительно фыркнул, закуривая сигарету и делая глоток какого-то приторного коктейля, который подал ему бармен.

ㅤ— Я, блядь, охуенный праведник, ага. Разуй глаза, Скотти. Я продал небеса с потрохами, я послал на хуй саму смерть, и все ради одного единственного человека. Точнее, оборотня. Мне не дадут спуску. А муки падших — это тебе не сравнится с адским котлом. На мне уже стоит жирный такой крест. 

ㅤНо Скотт упрямо выставил подбородок.

ㅤ— Это все не ты, Стайлз! Это напускное. Скверна не коснулась твоего сердца, и ты не совершил ни одного смертного греха. Твое падение тоже можно оправдать. Ты всегда тяготел к тому мальчику, а он во время пожара был страшно напуган, потому ты и спустился к нему, потому ты открылся простому смертному. Трибунал оправдает тебя. 

ㅤНо Стайлз в очередной раз отмахнулся.

ㅤ— Это не падение, бро, это не ошибка и это не грех. Да и тот мальчишка давно стал мужчиной. А для оправдательного приговора нужно раскаяние, чистосердечное, искреннее, а я поступил правильно. 

ㅤ— Тем более, Стайлз! Ты больше ему не нужен, и он всего лишь человек. Сколько ему уготовано лет? Еще семьдесят, максимум, но в твоем распоряжении —вечность. Три пера — это не страшно, с ними еще все можно будет исправить. Но чем больше черных перьев на твоих крыльях, тем быстрее тебя настигнет смерть, тем меньше возможностей вернуться!

ㅤ— Я всегда был умным парнем, Скотти. Я все прекрасно понимаю. Главное, протянуть лет семьдесят, а что будет потом — мне наплевать. За это и выпьем.

ㅤСтайлз игриво подмигнул и сделал глоток.

ㅤ— Ты все отдал ради него, но ты даже не спросил, нужно ли это Дереку. Готов ли он принять твою жертву, хочет ли он жить так, как живет. Ты нарушил закон природы, потому он обречен на вечные муки, он не может найти своего места в жизни, потому что ему суждено было умереть. А ты, хоть и торчишь постоянно рядом, ни разу даже не заикнулся о своих чувствах к нему, не признался, что променял всех своих братьев и свой долг на возможность спасти его и быть рядом. 

ㅤ— Скотт, просто иди на хуй, — рыкнул Стайлз, бросил купюру на барную стойку, развернулся и пошел прочь, оставляя друга одного.

ㅤНо решительный взгляд Скотта свидетельствовал о том, что он не спустит все на тормозах.

***

ㅤДаже во сне Дерек казался хмурым и полным скорби. В такие моменты Стайлзу было действительно стыдно за свой поступок, за то, что не позволил ему умереть при пожаре, но при этом он признавал, что даже если бы мог вернуться в тот момент и вновь сделать выбор, поступил бы точно также.

ㅤ— Проснись и пой, хмуроволк, — произнес он своим привычно бодрым улыбающимся голосом.

ㅤДерек с трудом разлепил веки и уставился на своего спасителя. Стайлз сидел рядом на кровати, его лицо казалось особенно бледным и исхудавшим.

ㅤ— Ты отоспался за все недели своего заключения, чувак. Почти сутки. Надеюсь, целебный сон без сновидений тебе помог.

ㅤ— Но я видел сон, — хрипло отозвался Дерек.

ㅤЭти слова ударили Стайлза, словно пощечина. Он нахмурился, забывая свою маску веселой безмятежности.

ㅤ— Ты не мог бы, мои чары… Что ты видел? — настойчиво спросил он.

ㅤ— Ангела по имени Скотт. Он… рассказывал мне истории. Показывал все события моей жизни с другой точки зрения.

ㅤКазалось, Стайлз побледнел сильнее обычного.

ㅤ— Ну, это ведь всего лишь сон, верно? Воспаленный мозг часто выдумывает всякую ерунду.

ㅤОн нервно хихикнул, отводя взгляд.

ㅤ— Так это все правда?

ㅤСтайлз непроизвольно вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, боясь услышать что-то еще. Чертов Скотт со свойственным ему упрямством и чувством справедливости влез, куда его не просили.

ㅤ— Стайлз? — негромко позвал Дерек, пристально изучая его.

ㅤ— Брось, чувак, я же не знаю, что за сказки рассказывал тебе этот ангелок Скотти. Изменяешь мне с другими пернатыми задницами? А ведь это именно я постоянно прикрываю тебя, волче, — отшутился Стайлз, возвращая свою привычную маску беззаботности. Хотя внутри него все оборвалось в бездонную пропасть и, набирая скорость, мчалось вниз, чтобы разбиться вдребезги, переломать все косточки до единой. Это было крушение всего. Такое близкое и неотвратимое…

ㅤ— Покажи мне свои крылья, — попросил Дерек.

ㅤ— Зачем? Ты же ненавидишь ангелов-хранителей. Мы все должны гореть в священном пламени, и что ты там еще нам желал?

ㅤ— Покажи крылья, Стайлз, — велел Дерек, приподнимаясь и садясь на постели.

ㅤ— Нет, — тихо отозвался он, отворачиваясь от своего подопечного и собираясь подняться.  
Вот только оборотни многим проворнее ангелов. Дерек схватил его за запястье и рывком вернул на кровать.

ㅤ— Сейчас же, Стайлз. Не вынуждай меня сделать это самостоятельно.

ㅤБудто в подтверждение рука Дерека легка ему на лопатки. Похоже, Скотт многому его обучил, придурок.

ㅤСтайлз с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Хейлу и выпустил крылья.

ㅤ— Доволен? А теперь отцепись от меня, — огрызнулся он, выдергивая руку из цепкой хватки пальцев.

ㅤВпрочем, Дерек и не сопротивлялся. Он хмуро таращился на массивные крылья Стайлза.

ㅤ— Черные перья… — прошептал он.

ㅤ— Налюбовался, наконец? — едко спросил Стайлз, убирая крылья и поднимаясь.

ㅤ— Я не понимаю… — растерянно произнес Дерек, но мысль свою не закончил и никакого ответа на произнесенные слова не получил.

ㅤСтайлз подошел к тумбочке, на которой стоял поднос с едой и разными напитками. Он посчитал, что, проснувшись, его подопечный захочет утолить голод и жажду, а вместо этого Дерек устроил крутые разборки на тему «Теперь я все знаю и могу разорвать нашу связь, чтобы ты больше не был моим ангелом-хранителем». Стайлз пожалел, что помимо воды, апельсинового сока и кофе не взял хотя бы один шот текилы или бокал виски. Они бы ему не помешали сейчас. Но, за неимением лучшего, он налил воды и, шумно выдохнув, опустошил бокал практически залпом.

ㅤДерек приблизился к нему и силой развернул к себе, схватив на плечо.

ㅤ— Какого хрена ты все это сделал? — прорычал он. — Мне нахуй не сдалось твое ниспадение, мне нахуй не нужно было спасение и это жалкое подобие жизни.

ㅤСтайлз смотрел на него, прикусив губу, и ничего не отвечал.

ㅤ— Не молчи, блядь! — взревел Дерек, встряхивая его за плечи и сверкая алой радужкой.

ㅤ— А что ты хочешь услышать, хмуроволк? — вскинулся Стайлз. — Что я не мог позволить тебе умереть? Что я запал на тебя, как идиот? Что пожертвовал небесами ради тебя? Что ты все, что у меня есть? Или ждешь, что я подтвержу слова Скотти о том, что ты можешь разорвать связь? Да, это так, Дерек. Одна единственная фраза на латыни — и я больше не смогу лечить тебя, не смогу чувствовать тебя, я больше не буду твоим ангелом-хренителем. И что тогда? Вновь попытаться наложить на себя руки, потому что в этот раз я не смогу тебе помешать? Ну, доволен? Или ты жаждешь моих извинений? Так вот, их не будет. Выкуси, хмуроволк, я не раскаиваюсь. Слышишь? Ни капельки.

ㅤСтайлз пихнул Дерека в грудь и смотрел на него горящими, полными боли глазами, только теперь позволяя заметить под вечной маской веселой беспечности такую же страдающую, израненную душу. Душу, которая мучается из-за него, Дерека. Стайлз принес в жертву все, что у него было, и ни словом не обмолвился о своем поступке, довольствуясь ролью неотступно следовавшей за Дереком тени. Вечный спаситель, который выходит на сцену лишь в момент крайней нужды. 

ㅤ— Ты заблуждаешься, Стайлз, — возразил Хейл. — Ты не знаешь меня, у тебя нет причин испытывать ко мне… что бы то ни было.

ㅤ— Что ты вообще знаешь об ангелах-хранителях, чувак? — горько усмехнулся он. — Мы чувствуем своих подопечных, как никто другой. По этой причине я всегда знаю, где ты, больно ли тебе, нужна ли тебе помощь. По этой причине я сходил с ума и почти не спал все то время, которое ты провел в плену у охотников. Мне не удавалось найти тебя, но я чувствовал все, переживал вместе с тобой каждую минуту той боли, которую ты испытывал. И не только в этот раз. Так было всегда: и с Пейдж, и с твоими родителями. Я могу вылечить тебя физически, но не душевные терзания. Но их я всегда переживаю вместе с тобой. 

ㅤ— Это не повод для чего-то большего, Стайлз. Не повод нарушать закон бытия, не повод терять свои крылья. Я не просил тебя об этом.

ㅤ— Ты кричал от боли, чувствуя, как огонь пожирает твою плоть. Ты так страдал, что я не в силах был удержаться, я обязан был спасти тебя, потому что на тот момент уже… — Стайлз не смог произнести «любил тебя», но все и так было очевидно. Дерек знал, спасибо Скотту.

ㅤДерек молча смотрел на Стайлза, потому что видел его впервые. Не ангела-хранителя, обязанного вытаскивать его задницу из всех возможных передряг, а влюбленного парня, который всегда был рядом. А Стайлз просто смотрел на Дерека своими огромными, полными боли глазами, ожидая его решения. Потому что всего одна фраза отделяла его от пропасти. И все зависело только от Дерека.


End file.
